Tales of Two Hedgehogs
by RoyalHeartAttack
Summary: Made this as a soon-to-be collection of related Sonadow one-shots for whenever my muse for writing kicks in. Enjoy


"Why?"

A simple question, but it didn't have a simple answer. As far as he was concerned there wasn't one. No logical conclusion could explain why the actions that had ended only minutes ago had taken place. This left him mildly irritated. Why? Why had he and the blue one next to him done this? There was still no answer, and he was too exasperated to try and figure one out at the moment.

"I don't know."

"But then why did it happen?" was the response he got from the blue boy, now rising from the bed the two of them were lying on.

"Faker, did I not just say I didn't know?"

Really, he was such a moron sometimes. It made him wonder even further what had drove them from one accidental meeting of the lips, to hands grabbing shoulders and sides, to leading each other to the bedroom, and then…

To the incredibly awkward and confusing situation the two were now placed in.

"Jeez Shads, I would've thought after that you'd at least call me by my name. It's Sonic, not that hard." Sonic joked.

"Oh will you please shut up," Shadow replied. "I'm trying to think."

Sonic let out a tired sigh and fell back down onto the bed, never once letting his eyes leave the black hedgehog next to him.

In all honest, Sonic was just as confused as Shadow. How had they even come to this? It's not like there was any built up feelings behind this. At least, he didn't think there were. How could there be? This was him and Shadow he was thinking about! Arch-rivals extraordinaire! So the question remained…

"Why?"

"Whatcha mean?" Sonic cocked his head to the side at the question.

"Why did you do it?" Shadow sighed. "Did you have a reason behind it?"

"I dunno," Sonic replied after a long pause. "I guess I wanted to? No regrets on my end, any on yours?"

The hero rolled to his eyes and stared up at his dark counterpart, waiting for a response. Shadow, in turn, was looking very pensive given the situation he had been placed in from earlier events. The fact that Sonic hadn't regretted their actions, and even wanted them had just added onto the train wreck that was his current thoughts. Sonic, his arch-rival, his hero counterpart had admitted to wanting to be with him. It just didn't make sense.

"No," the black hedgehog's reply came after a large intake of breath. "I don't regret it either."

Sonic had to admit, this admission had thrown him for a loop. He had expected Shadow to instantly refute anything or any evidence saying he enjoyed the experience they shared. This left one more question in the hero's mind.

"So, if you don't regret it, and I don't regret it," he started. "Should we, uh, do this again?"

Shadow made a sharp turn towards Sonic at this. He was asking to do this again? The black hedgehog's eyes were wide with surprised when they met the slightly nervous and embarrassed eyes of the normally cocky Sonic the Hedgehog. For a while Shadow pondered this, the entire time gazing into the blue hedgehog's eyes.

He wondered back to how they had even managed to get themselves into this situation. Rouge had thrown a victory party for the combined efforts of Sonic and himself taking down another one of Dr. Eggman's schemes gone wrong at her and Shadow's home, Club Rouge, nothing too unusual for their lives. Shadow had been having some of what others would consider fun. He had talked with Rouge, only conversing briefly with the others, still nothing unusual for them. Come the end of the party, Tails had left for home to work on repairs for his plane, Cream had long since departed with Amy, who had promised to take her home, and finally Rouge left for an impromptu 'date' with Knuckles, while the last bit had been new, it was certainly not unusual.

This had left just Sonic and him alone. The blue hedgehog had cracked a joke about Knuckles and Rouge's date, something along the lines of "it took 'em long enough!" and was getting ready to leave. Shadow had thought the evening had been fairly enjoyable and was more than glad to not start fighting or racing with the hero after the exhausting day. He had hoped that night would have been peaceful and without anything surprising or stressful. Those hopes of Shadow's were crushed when he turned around and crashed into Sonic, an accident which had forced their lips to meet. Both hedgehogs froze for a moment, neither knowing what to do. Shadow's thoughts were turned into a jumbled mess as Sonic had broken the connection only to bring their lips back together in a more proper manner. This, Shadow decided, was definitely the point where things got unusual.

Perhaps it was because of the long day; perhaps it was because of secret feelings for the blue hedgehog, or perhaps it was neither of these. But for some reason he didn't understand entirely, Shadow the Hedgehog kissed back. Blue arms were placed around black sides, and black hands were placed upon peach shoulders as the intensity and passion of the kiss slowly began to increase. Before long both the hedgehogs were directing one another up to a solid structure to lean themselves on. First it was the couch, second it was a table, third it was Shadow's bedroom door, and lastly the pair descended onto the bed, getting completely lost in their passion and new desire.

As Shadow looked back on all of this, he wondered again what had caused this. Why had they continued from their accidental kiss? Why had they taken it further? Why, without any known reason behind the events that had recently taken place, did neither of them regret it?

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Why do this again? Neither of us even knows why we went through with this and-"

"Why not?" Sonic cut him off.

Shadow stopped. No reason, but no reason not to. No known backing to their actions at all, but no regrets. Just "going with it" as he figured Sonic would put it.

"Fine," was the only reply Shadow gave as the black hedgehog lowered himself down onto the mattress next to the blue hedgehog, turning to face away from him.

Sonic gave out a short, silent laugh, now more calm than earlier, before inching his way closer to Shadow, slowly snaking his arms around the black hedgehog's torso.

"Cool," the blue hedgehog yawned.

"Hmph," Shadow breathed back, surprisingly receptive of the peach arms now wrapped around him.

The night had surely been an unusual one, full of uncertainty and questions for both the hedgehogs, including why this development was so welcome for them both, but neither seemed to care for the moment. With no regrets remaining for Sonic or Shadow, the hedgehog duo began drifting towards sleep, deciding to save the answers for their questions for another day; both were too tired and comfortable to worry about it now, and instead chose to enjoy the company and warmth one was bringing the other, with no clear reason to either why.


End file.
